A Trapped Life
by AnimeSweetheart16
Summary: The Shion Manor has been abandoned for years... or so everyone thought. Meito Sakine discovers that the manor is now like a prison for animal mutants created by a mad scientist. But that's not all he discovers there... **Mainly MeitoXRin, but there's also a few other pairings**
1. Chapter 1

Meito Sakine walked down the dark city streets, on his way home.

He stopped for a minute when he passed by the old Shion Manor.

The Shion Manor was a very old mansion that had been there for years. The Shion family had been very wealthy. They also had many sons and only one daughter. The family had been rumored to be killed in a brutal house fire, but miraculously, the house hadn't received one burn from that fire.

Meito stared at it curiously; he was always puzzled as to how the manor hadn't burnt down. His eyes widened when he noticed a light on in one of the upstairs windows. He looked closer and noticed a beautiful girl with short blonde hair and amazingly bright blue eyes standing by the window. But the strange thing about (other than being in a mysterious, abandoned house) was that she had a pair of white cat ears on top of her head.

Meito moved closer to the gate of the manor, he couldn't help but stare at the amazing cat girl. He blushed in embarrassment when the girl noticed him and looked straight at him, a curious and longing look in her bright eyes.

"Who are you?' He asked, though it came out as sort of a loud whisper.

She mouthing something, and Meito was only barely able to read her lips.

"My name is Rin Kagamine." She had mouthed.

He smiled. He thought her name was just as beautiful as her.

"When did you move into the Shion Manor?" He whispered. Rin, luckily, had a skill of reading lips.

"I didn't move in… I was taken here…" She whispered back.

"What do you mean?" But the sound of a door slamming inside the mansion interrupted Rin from answering Meito's question.

Rin quickly shut her window and mouthed "Sorry" to Meito. She then closed the curtains and turned off the bedroom light.

Meito stood there, confused. He had so many questions now. Why was there a cat girl named Rin living in the Shion Manor? What did she mean she was 'taken' there? Who else was in the house?

He sighed and slowly continued his walk home, hoping to get his questions answered tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Meito seemed very fidgety during breakfast, and his sister, Meiko noticed this.

"What's up with you?" She asked and took a sip from her bottle of sake.

"Nothing… I just noticed something… odd about the Shion Manor last night…" He replied, staring down at his cereal.

"Odd? How?"

"I… I saw a girl with cat ears in one of the upstairs windows… she said her name is Rin Kagamine… and that she was taken to the manor…"

Meiko stared at him. "Have you been in my sake?"

He whipped his head up to look at her. "No! You know I don't drink! I'm telling the truth!"

"Well it just sounds a little crazy… no one has lived in the Shion Manor since the odd fire." Meiko pointed out and took another swig of sake.

"How do we know if there even was a fire? Did anyone see the fire?"

"Hm…." Meiko pondered this for a moment. "Well… no… but the police found the burnt bodies of the parents and three of the sons in the master bedroom."

"So? They could've just been murdered by use of fire!" Meito exclaimed, realizing that that could make sense and that the town's cops could possibly be idiots.

"Hmmm….. I guess so…" Meiko replied.

"Hey, what do you think ever happened to the rest of the children?"

She shrugged. "No one knows. Some say they ran away and changed their last name."

"Weird…"

"Yeah… now eat your cereal before it gets soggy, you're gonna be late for school."

"Oh! Right!" Meito exclaimed and stood up and rushed upstairs to get his backpack.

"You didn't finish your breakfast!" Meiko called up to him.

"I'll get something from the park vending machine!" He said as he rushed downstairs. "I don't wanna be late again! Bye!" And with that, he left, slamming the door behind him.

Meiko sighed and finished her sake before getting up to go to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meito ran to his locker and hurriedly unlocked it, swallowing the last of his granola bar as he grabbed his math book.

"Morning, Meito!" A green haired, green-eyed girl shouted.

Meito jumped slightly in surprise and turned around. "Must you greet me like that _every_day, Gumi?"

Gumi grinned. "Yes! It's fun!"

He rolled his eyes and closed his locker.

"So, what's your excuse today?" Meito was always nearly late to school, and he always had an explanation as why that was.

"I was talking to Meiko about the Shion Manor." He replied as they started walking to math class.

"Why?"

"Because I saw a neko girl in one of the bedrooms last night."

"Really?" Gumi was never skeptical about anything suspicious sounding; in fact, anything out of the ordinary fascinated her.

He nodded. "Yeah, she said her name is Rin Kagamine and that she was taken to the manor…"

"Wow… awesome!" Gumi beamed.

"How?"

"It's all so mysterious! I love a good mystery story!"

He rolled his eyes. Their conversation ended for the moment as they walked into math class just as the bell rang.

**XXXXXXXX-SKIP SCHOOL-XXXXXXXXX**

After school, Meito walked Gumi home and waved goodbye to her as he walked off to his own home.

When he passed the Shion Manor, he stopped and stared at it carefully, hoping to catch at least a glimpse of anyone inside.

About 2 minutes later, he saw a flash of yellow and white pass by Rin's bedroom window.

He stared it the window a moment longer. He took a deep breath and carefully climbed over the locked gates, into the property of whoever lived there now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So whatcha all think?**

**Please review, favorite, subscribe! **


	2. Chapter 2

Meito waited for a moment to see if any alarms would go off. He sighed in relief when nothing happened.

He slowly and silently crept closer to the mansion, his eyes darting to scan all the windows.

Once he got to the large, red-wood double doors, he hesitated, unsure of what to do. He thought knocking or ringing the doorbell would be just plain stupid since he was trying to be sneaky.

He mentally groaned in frustration at the fact that he hadn't thought his plan through.

After several minutes, while Meito was pacing and thinking, one of the doors opened slightly, causing him to jump in surprise at the loud creak the door made.

Rin stood on the other side of the door, half of her hiding behind it.

"Um… hi…" Meito said, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed.

Rin smiled a small smile. "You came back."

He smiled and walked closer. "Of course I did."

She smiled wider and flung the door open, shocking him when she hugged him tightly.

"I knew you'd come back! The others didn't think so, but I was sure!" She exclaimed.

He stood there, confused and wondering why she was so happy he came back.

"Why is my coming back so—Wait… others?"

She pulled back and nodded. "Come in and I'll show you!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

The inside of the mansion was what you'd usually imagine a mansion to look like, long staircase in the front room, a huge foyer in the next room, filled with fancy leather furniture and beautiful fireplace and mantel.

Many animal/human mutants sat around the foyer, most relaxing on the furniture, but a few sat on the floor or even on the coffee table.

"What the…?" Meito looked around, wondering if they were taken there as well.

"We are creations of a mad scientist. He's only ever addressed himself to us as Master." Rin explained. "We're all prisoners here."

Meito now stared in shock; not believing what he was hearing and seeing.

Rin turned to the crowd. "Everyone, this is the boy I told you about! I told you he'd come back!"

A boy with blue hair and silver wolf ears looked Meito up and down.

"And you were also right about another thing…. He is _very_ handsome~" The boy said, making Meito blush a little. A boy who looked like a mirror image of Rin –who was sitting in the wolf boy's lap- made a slight noise of jealously, his cat ears twitching.

The wolf boy rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Len. You know I love you and only you."

Len laid his head on the wolf boy's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the older one. "Good." He mumbled.

Meito looked at Rin at the same time she looked at him, a grin on her face.

"Allow me to introduce you to everyone." She said. "Those two," She pointed to the gay lovers. "are Len and Kaito. Len is my twin brother." She then pointed to a pink haired girl with red fox features. "That's Luka. She has a brother named Luki, but he's in his room, I think."

Luka waved politely at Meito, smiling.

Rin then pointed to a purple haired samurai-looking man with black cat features, who was sitting at a chess table in the corner. A girl who looked like his mirror image sat across from him, her arms crossed.

"That's Gakupo and Gakuko. Gakupo and Luka are together." She then pointed to a turquoise haired boy with black bunny ears, who was sitting by the fireplace. "That's Mikuo. He has a sister named—" She was interrupted by a turquoise haired girl jumping out from behind Rin and Meito.

"Hiya, cutie!" She shouted at Meito, making them both jump.

Rin sighed. "This is Miku, Mikuo's sister."

Miku grinned widely and sat on the armrest of the black leather love seat.

"So, how do I fit into all of this? You've only seen me once." Meito asked.

Rin looked at him and frowned.

"He's not going to remember, Rinny." Len said sadly.

"Remember what?" Meito was very confused, for all he knew, he had never seen any of the mutants before.

"He _has_ to remember!" Rin exclaimed.

"Remember _what_?" Meito demanded.

Rin looked at him. "Remember me…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh?" Meito tilted his head at what Rin just said. "What do you mean?"

"You were—" Rin started, but was interrupted by Miku, who was looking out the window.

"Master's home!" As soon as Miku shouted this, all the mutants immediately got up from their seats and rushed upstairs.

"What's going on?" Meito asked.

"Master always demands we stay in our rooms and never answer the door for anyone when he's gone." Rin replied hurriedly. "If he sees you, he'll punish me!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs into her room. She looked around the room frantically, trying to find somewhere to hide him.

Uh…. Oh! Hide in my bathroom! He never checks there!" Before Meito could protest, she pushed him into her bathroom. "Be quiet." She warned and closed the door before running to sit on her bed and act as if she'd been there the whole time.

Meito looked around the bathroom and was shocked to see how big and fancy it was. The walls were painted orange and the floor tiles were a very bright white. The counter was covered in all sorts of things, make-up, hairbrushes, hair accessories, etc.

He looked over at the shower/bathtub with a bright orange shower curtain with different sized oranges and flowers all over it.

_She really likes orange…_ He thought. He sighed and put the toilet seat down so he could sit.

His mind eventually started to wander to Rin. What was she going to say before 'Master' came home?

While he was trying to think of an answer to his question, he heard faint talking outside the door. He slowly got up and moved to the door, trying to listen.

"How are you today, Rin-Chan?" A manly, yet gentle voice asked.

"I'm fine, Master." Rin answered.

"What have you been doing all day?"

"Mostly reading manga, it's so addictive."

Master walked closer to Rin. "You're not hiding anything from me, are you?"

"I'd never hide anything from you, Master."

Master didn't say anything for a minute, so Meito thought he left and almost opened the door, but he finally heard Master's voice again right when he had his hand on the doorknob.

"Very well… I shall check on the rest of the mutants and then head to my study. Do not bother me unless it's an emergency. Understood?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, Master."

He slowly walked out of the room, closing and locking the door from the outside.

Rin sighed in relief.

Meito opened the bathroom door a moment later and leaned against the doorway. "You're not a bad liar."

Rin turned her head to him and smiled. "Why thank you."

He walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. "Haven't you ever tried to escape?"

She looked down. "Once or twice… but Master always catches me… I'm trapped here for my entire life…"

He frowned. _How could a man do this to so many people? I wish I could help them all…_

"So… what were you going to say earlier?" He asked, wondering if it could help them at all.

She looked at him. It took a minute for her to answer. "You were my boyfriend." She finally said, sadness clear in her expression.

"Wh-What? When?"

"Two years ago… it was a few days before our one year anniversary… when Master kidnapped me…"

_**Flashback!**_

_A fully human Rin was in front of her school locker, organizing her things._

"_Boo!" Meito exclaimed as he snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_Rin giggled. She looked at him over her shoulder, pushing up her reading glasses. "You don't scare me."_

"_I should. I'm terrifying!" He pretended to bite her neck, but only succeeded in making her giggle even more._

"_Meito! That tickles!" She grabbed his wrists, trying to pry his hands off of her._

_He chuckled and eventually released her. She turned around to face him, still giggling lightly. "I thought I told you to stop doing that!"_

"_Exactly! You **thought!**" He said, grinning._

_She glared jokingly and punched his arm. "You're such a dork!"_

"_But I'm **your** dork!" _

_She laughed at her boyfriend's silliness. She loved him more than anything –except for her twin brother, of course— and she hoped to spend the rest of her life with him._

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_After school, Rin and Meito kissed and headed to each of their homes._

_But halfway to her house, she was suddenly pulled into an alleyway, a hand covered her mouth to muffle her scream, the other wrapped tightly around her torso._

"_You'll make a fine experiment." The stranger said, his teeth gleaming in a cynical grin._

_Rin struggled more as he dragged her away into the darkness. The only thing left of her was her shattered glasses that had fallen off._

_End of Flashback._

Rin stared down at her hands, nails sharpened to a point like cat claws. Tears fell from her big blue eyes.

"He kidnapped Len the next day… h-he eventually told me that he had erased yours and Meiko's memories of me… and anyone else who knew me… I had hoped it wasn't true, but…" She looked up at him. "I guess I was wrong…"

His eyes were wide, but also sad from looking at Rin's sad and pained face. He tried hard to believe his part in her story and unearth those forgotten memories, but he just couldn't.

"I'm so sorry, Rin… I want to believe that I was once your boyfriend… but I just can't remember you…" He felt bad for saying that.

She cried more and buried her face in his chest, her hands clutching his shirt.

"You have to remember! You _need_ to remember! I never stopped loving you, Meito! I need you!" She shook violently as her sobbing continued. He didn't know what to do. What could he do to remember?

Then an idea struck him.

"Rin?"

She slowly looked up at him, sniffling and trying to control her sobs.

He took a deep breath. "I want you to kiss me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Just in case you haven't noticed, I changed the rating of this story to T. That is because Fanfiction is deleting M rated fanfics, so I changed my M rated fanfics to T so they won't get deleted. But that doesn't mean that there's not going to be any M rated stuff in this story, I'm just going to put a warning at the beginning of each chapter that will have adult material. I suggest that any people who write M rated fanfics and don't want them deleted should do the same.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wh-What?" Rin wiped her eyes, still sniffling. "Why?"

"I want to see if it'll bring back my memories of you." Meito said.

"A-Are you sure? As far you know, you hardly know me…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist loosely. "I was obviously someone very important to you, Rin… I should at least try to remember… us…"

She smiled slightly. He smiled back, but he was slightly nervous and unsure of what he was doing.

He slowly leaned his face closer to him until their lips met softly. At first, nothing happened.

_Why isn't anything happening? _He wondered. _Shouldn't I at least remember __**something**__?_

He then deepened the kiss, in hopes of remembering something. _Anything_.

And he did remember something…

_Rin and Meito sat at a table in the park, a breeze blowing Rin's short hair around._

"_Ugh! I hate the wind!" She exclaimed in frustration, trying to keep her hair out of her face._

_Meito chuckled. "Here, let me help." He pulled a black hair tie out of his jeans pocket and used it to tie Rin's hair into a small ponytail._

_She reached back and gently felt the ponytail with her fingers. "Wow, Meito! I didn't know you knew how to do a ponytail!" _

"_I have a sister, don't I? She makes me do her hair when she's too hung over to do it herself…"_

"_Which is most of the time." They both laughed. _

_The next thing they knew, they were kissing each other deeply, smiling._

In present time, Meito eyes shot open and he broke away from the kiss.

"I remember you!" He exclaimed. "I remember our first kiss!"

Rin smiled brightly. "Really?" He nodded. "I'm so glad!" She glomped him, knocking him over onto the bed.

He smiled and hugged her. "A lot of stuff is still a bit hazy… but I do remember how much I loved you… how much I _still_ love you."

"Does this mean you'll help me escape? Help all of us escape?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course!" He sat up and smiled lovingly. "You're my girlfriend."

Tears of joy welled up in her eyes. "Oh Meito!" She glomped him again and kissed him.

He mentally laughed and kissed back, weaving his fingers into her hair. She eventually pulled away and stared into his eyes, trying to contain her happy tears.

He kept his fingers in her hair, his other arm wrapped around her small waist. He had never felt this happy.

_I always felt like something was missing in my life… and now I finally know what it was… _

"I promise with all my heart I'll take you away from this place... take everyone away from this horrible place…" He promised. And he intended to keep that promise, no matter what.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ta-da! Hope you all liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

After Meito and Rin's little moment, he told her that he had to be getting home before Meiko started worrying.

"But how are you going to leave? Master locked the door…" Rin said and frowned.

"I've broken out of detention before without anyone noticing me. This shouldn't be too harder than that." He replied as he walked over to the door.

She gasped. "Meito Sakine! You've been in _detention_?" She had always been a great student who followed the rules, so she always thought of detention as a place for bad students and rebels.

He rolled his eyes. "Only a few times, and they were only for being late for class or teachers assuming I was in a fight when I was only trying to break it up…" He crouched down in front of the doorknob, examining it. "Hm…." He pulled a paper clip out of his pocket and bent it until it was as straight as he could manage. He then used it to pick the lock on the door.

Rin walked over and stood next to him, watching him carefully. She gasped softly when he finally unlocked the door and slowly and quietly opened it.

"That's amazing, Meito!"

He smirked slightly. "It's nothing." He stood up and turned to face her. "Tomorrow is the starting of summer break, so I'll have plenty of time to focus on freeing you and the rest of the mutants." He hugged her tightly, and she seemed to hug back even tighter, afraid to let go.

"I'll be back…" He whispered, gently stroking her hair. "I promise." He slowly pulled away and kissed her cheek, making her cheeks turn pink.

He then skillfully sneaked out of the manor, being careful not to alert the Master of his presence. He had no idea where Master's study was, but he didn't intend to find out now.

He sighed in relief once he was safely outside of the gates. He took one more look at the manor before reluctantly heading home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where have you been?" Meiko asked from the living room when Meito arrived home. As usual, a half empty bottle of sake rested on the table next to her, along with two empty ones.

"I was talking to Gumi." He said, coolly, placing his backpack down in front of the hall closet.

"Um… alright…" She said and mentally shrugged, drunk enough to not pester him further.

He mentally sighed and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. He lightly kicked a pile of clothes out of his way so he could get to his bed. _I really need to clean up one of these days… _He thought and plopped down on his bed.

He stared up at the ceiling as he tried to think of a way to free the mutants. _There's gotta be some way to get them all past Master without him noticing… _He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing that it all could be so much easier. _Why did this have to happen to me? To Rin? _He wanted her to be with him, for all the mutants to be with their loved ones. But he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Nothing is ever easy…" He sighed and tried to work out strategies in his head, but it was hard to remember and plan out every possible plan just in his head, so he decided to write them down in a notebook.

He was interrupted from his planning when there was a sudden knock at his door. "Meito, can I come in?" Meiko asked from outside the room.

"Uh… one minute…" He quickly closed his notebook and slipped it under his pillow. "Okay… come in."

Meiko slowly opened the door and leaned on the doorway (actually, more like slumped over on the doorway). "I, um… just got a call from my boss… saying he needs me for a week long business trip starting tomorrow… will you be okay by yourself while I'm gone?" She said, lazily, obviously drunk.

"Um, yeah, I'll be fine. I'll stay with Gumi if it makes you feel better." In truth, he thought that her business trip gave him the perfect opportunity to help the mutants without Meiko worrying about where he was.

"O-Okay… I-I'm gonna go pack…" She stumbled into her room. He sighed, knowing he would have to repack her suitcase and then explain to her tomorrow what she was supposed to do.

He stood up and closed his door again. He plopped back down on his bed, making the mattress groan in protest.

_I really hope I can rescue the mutants… I can't break my promise to Rin… she needs me…_


	6. Chapter 6

**I really love writing this fanfic! It's so much fun~! Probably after I finish my stories "Hi Skool" "Alice's Story" and "Pumpkin Returns", I'll write a lot more Vocaloid fanfics! Vocaloid is just too awesome~!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Meito repacked Meiko's sloppy mess of her suitcase and helped her into her taxi he called for her. He knew that she couldn't drive with a hangover.

"Have a good time, sis." He said to her through the open taxi window.

She waved a hand, the other one on her forehead, and mumbled something that sort of sounded like 'thanks'. He smiled nonetheless as she rolled up her window. He waited until the taxi was out of sight before he grabbed his backpack that was hidden in the bushes and ran off in the direction of the Shion Manor.

He had called Gumi the night before and told her that she needed to pretend he was staying with her if Meiko called her. She had reluctantly agreed to his request. She knew him well enough to know that when he didn't tell her something, it was very important.

When he reached the manor, he checked to make sure Master was nowhere in sight. Once he confirmed this, he silently sneaked into the yard and used the vines that scaled the wall to climb up to Rin's bedroom window. He lightly knocked on the window, startling her from her daydreaming.

She walked over to the window, pulling back aside the drapes to see Meito gripping the vines next to her window. She smiled and opened the window; he then immediately jumped into the room, landing in a crouch on the floor.

"Meito! You _did_ come back!" She exclaimed excitedly.

She stood up and smiled. "Of course I did. I _never_ break a promise."

She squealed and glomped him, almost knocking him over. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled away a moment later. "So, have you thought of a plan yet?"

"I thought of a few last night… but most of them are bound to fail…"

"I know you'll eventually think of a great plan!" She said confidently, a cute, determined look on her face.

He smiled, glad that she had faith in him. "You're so sweet, Rin-Rin."

She blushed red, her eyes widening. "Y-You remembered your nickname for me…"

He nodded. "I remembered it last night when I was half asleep. Things are slowly coming back to me…"

"Oh, I'm so glad!" She was indeed very happy that his memories were returning. But there was one particular memory that she was anxiously waiting to return…

"So, where is Master?" Meito asked after a minute, snapping Rin out of a thoughtful daze.

"He's out. He said he won't be back for several hours because he's going to a party of some sort… usually when he goes off to some special event or party, he doesn't arrive home until around one in the morning…"

"Great! Then I won't have to worry about him for the rest of the day."

She smiled. "The other mutants and I are usually very relieved when he goes to a party. We get the entire today to do what we want! As long as it doesn't cause too big of a mess…" She smiled brighter and grabbed his hand. "Come on! They're all probably downstairs by now! You can get to know them better!" She pulled –practically dragged- him out of her room and down to the living room, where most of the mutants were lounging around or chatting with one another.

"Hello, Meito-san." Luka said politely when they walked in. She sat on the sofa next to Gakupo, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Welcome back."

"Uh, thank you, Luka..." He nodded slightly to her.

"Luka was born and raised in Japan." Rin told him, seeing slight curiosity in his eyes. "So was Gakupo."

"Oh…" He slowly walked further into the room when Rin let go of his hand to talk to Len. He chewed on his lip lightly when he actually noticed how many mutants there were. Was it possible to get _this_ many mutants out of the place without Master knowing? It seemed impossible…

_No! There has to be a way! I just need to find it! For Rin… _He almost tripped over something, as he wasn't focusing on what he was doing, but quickly regained his balance. He looked to see what it was and saw a pair of feet clad in brown boots. He then saw that the feet belonged to the wolf mutant, Kaito.

"Um… I'm sorry… I'm kind of clumsy…" Meito said, embarrassed.

Kaito smiled. "No problem. Meito, was it?" Meito nodded. "Ah… so you're gonna save us?"

"Yes, and I won't give up."

"Well good luck… each one of us has tried multiple times to escape, but Master always catches us…"

"How?" No security alarms had gone off both times Meito had come to the manor.

He pointed to his right ear, where he wore one single, silver stud earring. "He implants us with these tracking devices after he mutates us. They're impossible to remove, since they are literally implanted into our earlobes by some kind of surgery."

"I won't let any obstacle stand in my way of saving all of you." He said confidently.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

He nodded. "I'll put a stop to this monster who dares call himself a scientist… no matter what it takes." He had no idea where his new-found confidence came from, but he liked it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later into the evening, some of the mutants retired to bed, including Rin, who dragged Meito upstairs with her.

"Rin! Slow down! You're gonna rip my arm off!" He exclaimed, trying to keep up with her.

She stopped abruptly when she reached her room, causing Meito to bump into her back.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Sorry, Meito!" She said with a guilty look.

He smiled softy. "It's alright…"

She smiled slightly and they both walked into her room. She plopped down on the bed with a bounce, giggling softly. He blushed, her giggle was absolutely adorable. He then sat down next to her, but softer.

"I saw you were talking to Kaito earlier." Rin stated. "You know… his family used to own this place…"

His eyes widened. "Wait… he's Kaito _Shion_?" She nodded, playing with the hem of her shorts. "Where are the rest of his brothers and sister?"

She sighed. "As you probably know, Taito, Kageito, and Nigaito were killed by fire along with the parents… Akaito, Zeito, and Kaiko are here… but we have no idea where Kikaito went after the killing…"

"How did Master take the manor away from them?"

"You should ask Kaito about that… I have no right to tell _his_ story…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! But I don't feel like making this chapter really long.**


	7. Chapter 7

Meito looked over at Rin's wall clock, seeing that it read 11:37pm.

"How long did you say that Master would be out?" He asked.

"Until one or two in the morning… possibly all night if he finds a new lady 'friend'." Rin replied and looked at him.

"Do you think I could go talk to Kaito?"

"Um… sure, if he's still awake." She said, wondering if Kaito had already fallen asleep.

He slowly stood up. "I'll be back, okay?"

She hesitated, she didn't like Meito leaving her alone, but she nodded nonetheless. He smiled and kissed her cheek before walking out of the room.

He walked down the hall, searching for Kaito's room. All the rooms had the mutants' names on the doors, so it wasn't that hard to see which room belonged to whom.

After some tiresome walking down the long hall, he finally reached Kaito's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kaito called from inside the room.

"It's Meito…" He replied. The sound of footsteps could be heard and then Kaito opened the door a moment later.

"Can I help you?" Kaito asked. He was already in his sky blue pajamas with ice cream designs on the pants.

"Um, yeah… I wanted to ask you something… what exactly happened when Master came around?"

Kaito stood there for a minute, chewing on his lip, contemplating on what to say.

He sighed. "You really want to know?"

Meito nodded.

"Alright… come in…" He opened the door wider and Meito slowly walked in.

Kaito gestured to his bed. "Take a seat… this is a long story." Meito then sat down on the edge of the bed covered in many shades of blue blankets and pillows.

Kaito sat down next to him, sighing. "It all started about 3 years ago… after my brother, Akaito's birthday party… most of us were sitting in the living room watching TV. Taito, Kageito and Nigaito were upstairs with our parents… everything was normal… until around midnight…" He hesitated a moment, biting his lip. "We heard a crash and horrible screaming upstairs…

"After everything went silent, a man with dark hair ran down the stairs… I was panicking inside, but I tried to look calm for my brothers…" He hesitated again, as if he didn't want to continue, but he eventually did. "The last thing I remember from that day was the man attacking us and knocking us out before I could even comprehend what was happening…"

He sighed. "I woke up what seemed to be days later… I felt really weird and drowsy… I then noticed my animal features…

"I later discovered that that man was Master… and that he had turned some of my brothers and sister into mutants as well… and killed my other siblings and parents…"

Meito was speechless at the story; he couldn't believe what a horrible man Master was. How could someone do that to a family?

Kaito sighed. "We all eventually adjusted to our lives as mutants as Master created more… I became a little happier when Len came… I immediately fell in love with him, and he soon fell in love with me. Having him with me makes life here a little more tolerable…" He looked at Meito. "Does that answer your question?"

Meito slowly nodded. "I'm really sorry this happened to you and your family… but I promise I'll find a way to get you out of all this."

"How do you know you will? We have implanted earring tracking devices, and even if you did figure out some way to get them off, Master would still hunt us down and find us… it's impossible, Meito. Face it, you'll try and try, but you'll never find a way to free us."

"Yes, I will!" He shouted, standing up. "You may have already given up, but I will _never_ give up on you guys!" He couldn't even imagine giving up on Rin and all the others. "I _will_ free you from Master! Even if I have to kill him myself!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After everyone had gone to sleep, Meito climbed out of Rin's bedroom window and headed home. As he walked home, he couldn't stop thinking about what he had said earlier to Kaito.

_I will free you from Master! Even if I have to kill him myself!_

Kaito had seemed so shocked at Meito's outburst. But who could blame him? It was a rather crazy-sounding statement.

Meito never thought he was the killing type, but after saying that, he realized that if it came down to that, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Master in any possible way if it meant saving Rin.

As he unlocked his front door, what Kaito had told him suddenly popped into his head.

_Is it really impossible to save them? _He thought, walking into his house. _No! I can't think like that! There has to be _some _way to remove that earring without severely damaging their ears… _He groaned and banged his head against the door. _Why does everything have to be so difficult?_

He plopped down on the couch and slowly closed his eyes. _Maybe I'll dream of an escape plan…_ He thought as he dozed off, a deep frown on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Rin lied down on her bed after Meito had left, her orange pajamas on. She sighed as she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, thinking about her handsome love.

_**Xxxxxxx—Rin's dream!—xxxxxxX**_

_Rin sat on a park bench, waiting for her twin brother to finish his band rehearsal so they could go to the water park next to the park she was in._

_She sighed out of boredom and stood up, deciding to take a walk around. She looked around as she walked, watching all the people have fun with their friends and family and enjoy themselves. She loved parks, they were so calming and a great place to relax or get some fresh air._

_She smiled and continued to look at everything, but unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so she accidently bumped into someone._

"_Oh! I'm so sorry!" She looked up at who she bumped into, and was met with the sight of a very cute brunette._

_He looked down at her and smiled. "It's fine." He brushed his hair out of his face. _

_She blushed slightly. "M-My name's Rin, by the way… Rin Kagamine." She stammered and nervously fidgeted with the hem of her orange hoodie._

"_Nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Meito Sakine." He held out his hand and she shook it lightly, smiling shyly._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_They spent a couple minutes walking and talking, getting to know each other, until Len finally arrived from his band rehearsal._

"_What the hell took you so long?!" Rin exclaimed, hitting his arm._

"_Ow!" Len rubbed his arm. "I was talking to the other members! We came up with a name for the band!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Vocaloid!" He exclaimed happily and smiled widely. He then looked over at Meito and raised an eyebrow. "Who's this, Rinny?"_

_She blushed slightly. "Oh, this is Meito. I met him earlier…"_

_Meito waved his hand slightly and smiled. "Hey."_

_Len scrutinized him for a minute before speaking. "Hi…" He said, frowning slightly. He was very protective of his little sister, especially around boys he didn't know._

"_Len." Rin warned, crossing her arms. "Relax. Meito is very sweet." Meito blushed slightly at the compliment, feeling flattered to be considered nice by a very pretty girl._

"_Alright…" Len muttered and then turned to his sister. "Are you ready to go to the water park?"_

_She nodded before turning her attention back to Meito. "I gotta go… but if you give me your number I could text or call you later." She smiled._

_Meito smiled and told her his number, which she put in her orange cell phone. "Thanks." She said before being pulled away by Len. "See ya!" She shouted and waved goodbye to Meito as they left the park._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Rin smiled happily in her sleep, cuddling her giant orange plushie as she dreamt of the day she met her beloved Meito, a day that was very special to her, the day she met the second most amazing guy in her life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter~! I personally think it was just a filler chapter… but I had to put this scene in somewhere…**

**Please review! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Konichiwa minna~! Sorry I don't update as much as you guys would like, but I get really wrapped up in role-playing and my real life, so I really apologize to all my loving fans ^^;**

**Oh! Quick update: I changed my 'alias' (I guess you could call it that) from Lexi, to Alice-chan. I just adore the name, and Alice is the name of my first OC :3**

**So I'm Alice-chan from now on! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days passed and Meito had spent night after night planning ways to free the mutants, and some of them involved severely injuring Master... or even killing him...

And on the day Meiko was expected back from her business trip, Meito still had no idea how he could free them safely. He considered somehow disabling the tracking device earrings, but that would require getting into Master's lab, and he figured Master would have some high-tech security system that would alert him of intruders, and then if it did alert him, he could possibly be at the manor in minutes, maybe even trapping Meito in the lab until he got there.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. _I think I'm getting paranoid... _He figured it would be good to take a small break from planning and just visit Rin until Meiko was on her way home. He slowly stood up from his bed and put on his boots, walking out the front door as he slipped on his red jacket.

He eventually reached the manor and sighed as he walked up to it, realizing that it was possibly the last time he could visit Rin during the day, considering Meiko always wanted to know where he was going, even if she was drunk or hungover, she'd text one of his friends he was supposed to be hanging out with just to make sure he was actually with them.

He bit his lip and carefully scaled the vines on the outside wall and climbed into Rin's bedroom window, glad it was already open.

"Meito!" Not a minute later, without warning, Rin ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I missed you!"

He smiled happily and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you too, darling." He said softly. He hadn't really visited her in the last few days, too focused on planning and strategizing, but he greatly regretted that now.

She smiled up at him. "So have you figured out how to free us yet?" She asked hopefully.

He bit his lip and frowned slightly. "Not really... sorry..."

Her smile faltered a bit. "O-Oh..." She said, slightly disappointed. She really wanted to leave the horrible manor with the awful, terrifying, evil Master and be with her true love again, without anything or anyone standing in the way.

He held her hands together and looked at her. "I'm really sorry, Rin... I'm trying my hardest... the hardest part is figuring out how to deactivate the tracking devices... or even take them off..." He sighed softly.

She smiled a little. "It's fine, Meito... you're doing your best and you're regaining your memories of me... that's enough to make me so happy.." She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly.

He blushed lightly and smiled, slightly amazed at how Rin's beautiful smile and soft kisses could cheer him up so easily.

Rin smiled wider and led him over to her bed, pulling him down to sit as she sat down as well.

"So... you really have no idea how to get the earrings off or deactivate them?" She asked and looked at him.

He shook his head, frowning slightly. "I don't know how they work, so that makes it even more difficult..." He said softly, slightly glancing at the small silver earring on Rin's ear. "Do you have any idea how they work?" He asked hopefully.

She bit her lip softly before answering. "All I know is that they transmit a signal to Master's... phone... iPod... thingy... to tell him where exactly each us is..."

He raised an eyebrow, a little confused by the explanation of what the signals were sent to. "Phone-iPod-thingy...?"

"Uh... It kinda looks like something in between those... but it's not... I think he just calls it the base of trackers..." She said slowly, pausing slightly between some words to think for a moment. She shrugged. "I don't know... he just carries it around all the time to monitor us.."

His eyes widened as he suddenly got a crazy idea. "So that means if he didn't have it, he wouldn't know where you are?" He asked, leaning in slightly closer.

She nodded slowly. "I suppose so... What are you getting at...?" She tilted her head curiously, her neko ears twitching slightly.

"I could attempt to take it from him! Or possibly one of the mutants if their brave enough and willing... although that's highly unlikely when it comes to Master..."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Are you insane?! Do you want him to know you remember me, and that you know about what he's been doing? He'd kill you for sure!" She exclaimed frantically, she couldn't even imagine losing her precious Meito again...

"Don't worry! I would of course, do it at night when he's fast asleep!" He reassured her, smiling widely.

"B-But what about when he wakes up in the morning? He'll see it's gone!" She was now kneeling on the bed close to him, her hands clasped worriedly against her chest, her face showing an expression of concern and worry.

He grinned and shook his head. "Just leave it me, my dear Rin..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I need your guys help. I'm kinda debating on whether or not to do flashback/dream chapters for each one of the main couples, to show how they met or fell in love. Or should I do a little flashback for some of the mutants to show their lives before they were turned? Or both?**

**What do you guys think? Please give me your honest opinions in the reviews.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few hours of Meito spending quality time with his beautiful Rin, he got a text from Meiko saying she was on her way home from the airport. He sighed and kissed Rin one last time and promised he'd be back. before leaving out the window and hurrying home.

"Meito! Are you here? I'm home!" Meiko called once she walked through the door, her heavy suitcases in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm here!" Meito called from his bedroom, having skillfully went in through his bedroom window so Meiko wouldn't see him. He slowly walked out to Meiko, fixing his jacket sleeves. "I was just unpacking my stuff. Gumi helped me bring over my stuff from her house this morning, but she had something else to do, so she couldn't help me unpack."

Meiko nodded. "Okay. So since you're finished unpacking your stuff. Can you help me unpack mine?" She asked, setting down one of the suitcases. "But don't worry, I won't make you unpack my underwear." She teased.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the suitcase on the floor and carried it into her bedroom. He set it down on her bed and slowly began unpacking and putting away her clothes.

"So how was your week?" Meiko asked him as she started unpacking the other suitcase.

"Um... it was fine... nothing different..." He said softly, looking down slightly.

"Oh? Well didn't you do anything with Gumi?" She asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Not much.. we just hung out like always.." He said almost quietly, avoiding his sister's gaze as he continued unpacking her suitcase. Meiko opened her mouth to carry on the conversation, but decided against it, she didn't really know a lot about what went on in his social life, so she wasn't sure how to keep the conversation alive.

Once they finished unpacking her luggage, Meito excused himself to his bedroom and locked the door behind himself. He sighed softly and sat on his bed, kicking off his shoes and crossing his legs as he pulled out the papers covered in crossed out and unfinished plans.

_Rin said that all the mutants' tracking devices are kept track of with Master's weird controller-thing... _He thought to himself. _So all I have to do is get the controller from him, destroy it, and free the mutants._

He sighed again as he realized that that plan was much easier said than done. _I need to figure out some way for this plan to go smoothly... I could possibly sneak into Master's bedroom at night and steal the controller, but he probably has a security system everywhere... I'd have to somehow disable the security system before I can even get close to his room. But the only way to disable it would be to go into his lab, which is most likely backed up by security as well... _He sighed in frustration – he was doing a lot sighing – and rubbed his temples.

"Why does this have to be so freaking complicated?" He muttered to himself and bit his lip softly. "I promised Rin I'd find a way to get the controller and find some way to free them. I have to keep my promise to her, no matter what it takes..." He frowned and uncrossed his legs as he laid back, his legs plopping on the bed making papers fly onto the floor. "I have to get through his security system... I just have to.." He swore to himself. He knew that the obstacles of getting through his possibly very high-tech system would be difficult, but he was willing to risk anything at this point. Except Rin, of course., or any of the other mutants.

The mutants were becoming like family to him, and he hated seeing them imprisoned. Even though they all seemed peaceful and happy, he could see the glints of misery of sadness in their eyes. He promised himself he'd do anything to get rid of that misery. The misery of being trapped in a strange place, where you're controlled by an evil and mad scientist, a man who erased your family and friends memories of you so he could keep you without the cops going after him, looking for missing people.

_I will help them... and I'll somehow give them their old lives back... I remembered Rin, so it shouldn't be that hard jogging the memories of the mutants' friends and family... _He closed his eyes and bit his lip again. _I'll even kill Master if I have to... if that's what it takes to take him down, for good._


	11. Author's Note

**I am very very very very sorry to all my fans for making you wait so long! I've been very busy with moving, and I'm currently preoccupied with NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), so I'm not really making much progress with the next chapter ^^;; And the next chapter probably won't be published until December. Again, very very sorry. Hope you guys understand!**

**~Lexi 3**


End file.
